Level shifter devices are widely used components in digital circuits for communicating between two different power domains, one being a low voltage domain (LV) and the other being a high voltage (HV) domain. In digital circuits such as static random access memory (SRAM), low Vcc-min operation of the level shifter is crucial. These low Vcc-min designs, which result in large HV-LV gaps, present operational difficulties for the level shifter. Current level shifter designs suffer operation difficulties with large HV-LV gaps found in ultra-low voltage logic devices.